This Is My Life
by guard4ever
Summary: Audrey is a fun, talented guard girl. Owen is a sweet, spirited drummer. This year in band things get a lot more interesting for these two best friends.
1. Meet Audrey

_This Is My Life._

**~Chapter One~**

**Audrey's POV:**

_I was running so far behind. I got up so late this morning and now when Owen got here to pick me up they were going to have to wait for me and we both were going to be late and I know Mrs. Delsordo hates being late to things. Well I will just have to put my hair up in a ponytail and not do my makeup this morning. It's not like it really matters we are only going to band camp. It's not a fashion show as my dad says. Why did I wait till the last minute to pack?_

I rushed to get all my clothes and toiletries into my suitcase. I was dressed in an old t-shirt that was rolled up so you could see my belly button and shorts. After I had my suitcase almost completely packed I threw on my favorite pair of converses that I wear every day. That's when there was a knock at the door. Owen. "Coming!" I yelled from my bedroom then ran out to the front door. "Hey Owen, I am almost ready just give me another minute. I am so sorry hun."

He smiled and put his hands on my shoulders, "Don't worry, it's just band camp. Breathe. Make sure you don't forget anything." He laughed and started walking to the car. _God, I'm so lucky to have him._

I ran around my room one last time and made sure not to forget anything and then turned all the lights off before I was out the door and in their car. "I am so sorry Mrs. Delsordo. It was weird getting up early this morning when I was used to getting up late." Owen and I laughed, but she didn't.

"Better get used to it. You both will be up early all week I heard." She said.

"Oh great, looks like I'm going to be coming over to be your wake-up call." Owen joked, once again his mother didn't laugh.

For the rest of the ride there was mostly silence and I could tell Owen and I were both happy when we finally arrived at the school. We both grabbed our bags and were into the line for baggage checks. "Sorry about my mom," Owen said as we stood against the wall waiting for our turn. "I know she is so annoying sometimes."

"Owen, don't worry about it." I laughed.

"But, Audrey, you might want to unroll your shirt before you get yelled at by the chaperones. Let's not get in trouble before we leave for band camp, save it for while we are there." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes but listened and unrolled my t-shirt so that you wouldn't see my stomach. "So do you think this will be a good season?" _I know I was hoping for a solo in guard this year but I don't know if I will get one. _

"Well the drumline has been doing well so far at practice so I am excited to see what band camp has in store." Owen smiled. "What about the guard? You guys don't get to do much until band camp right? You ready to start learning routines?"

I smiled, "Oh yeah, so ready to start that." _I loved guard. I may have only joined at first because my parents made me my 8__th__ grade year, but I ended up loving it. I love performing the show to an audience. I love the feeling I get when I know I did my best at the end of the show, the feeling that makes me want to just do it again and again. But my favorite thing is solos because all eyes are on you, if only for a moment, you are the most important part of the story._

"I can take the next girl that's ready." One of the moms called

"I guess that's me," I said and walked up to have my bag checked. Owen was not that far behind me so after he was done we put our bags on the bus and then went to sit down and talk with our friends. I sat next to my friend Charlotte and Owen sat next to Parker while we waited to load the busses to leave.

"How many cans of shaving cream did you manage to bring?" Parker asked.

I laughed, "Well I got two in the suitcase and one in the backpack."

"Please Audrey I got four in my suitcase. I don't know how I got that past the parents." Charlotte laughed.

Owen rolled his eyes, "Two in my bag and four in the suitcase just like we planned dude."

"You are not going to use up six cans of shaving cream in the shaving cream war." I said to them.

"Who said they were all for the shaving cream war?" Parker smiled deviously.

"Oh god, I don't think I want to know what that means." Charlotte rolled her eyes and played with her hair.

Right then we heard our band director, Mr. Frenson, whistle to get our attention. "Band ten hut."

"Hut," Everyone who was paying attention said.

"Let's have everyone get on the busses now so we can go." Mr. Frenson said. Everyone was pushing and shoving trying to get onto the busses to get the best possible seats and then save seats for friends. I sat with Charlotte and across from us was Owen and behind him was Parker. I knew this was going to be a long bus ride so Charlotte and I put in ear buds and started listening to music. _I can't wait to get to band camp and start learning drill and work. It is going to be such a fun week. Sun, friends, music, what more can you ask for?_


	2. Meet Owen

**AN: So here is chapter two of This Is My Life. This chapter is in Owen's POV and they have just arrived at band camp and are getting ready for the start of practice. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! **

**Thanks,**

**A.**

**~Chapter Two~**

Owen's POV:

As soon as we got to the camp you could feel the excitement rise. Everyone stood up when the bus finally stopped in front of the cabins we would be calling home over the next week. "Sit down, sit down, we are going to wait for Mr. Frenson's orders." One of the mothers said from the front of the bus.

I looked over at Audrey and Charlotte and I could tell the two of them were just waking up from a nap. The two of them stretched and yawned while putting away their iPods. "Have a nice nap sleeping beauty?" I jokingly said to Audrey. She laughed and playfully hit my arm and started talking to Charlotte.

"Dude," Parker tapped on my shoulder. "Check your phone, I sent you a text."

I pulled my phone out from my pocket and there it was a text from Parker. I was going to turn around and ask why he would text me when I was sitting right in front of him but it had to have been important, so I opened it.

'When are you going to admit you have feelings for Audrey? You know you like her more than a friend.'

I froze. _I can't like her more than as a friend. I can't. We have been best friends forever. I don't want to jeopardize that._

"Alright students, we are going to get off the bus and unload." The mother said.

We all piled off the busses and stood around waiting to see our bags in the huge pile of bags that kept on growing. Once I found my bag I quickly tried to find Parker and when I did he was standing by Audrey and Charlotte talking to them. As I started to walk over to them I was stopped by someone grabbing my arm.

"Hey Owen," I knew exactly who it was before I even looked. Brielle Matthews, my ex-girlfriend.

I turned to face her and put my bag down. "Hi Brielle," I said and tried to smile but it probably looked awkward.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since…" Her voice trailed off. _We hadn't talked in almost a month because of the breakup. She got jealous of mine and Audrey's friendship and wanted me to stop being friends with her, so I broke up with her._

"I've been good, been busy though. You look good." _Amazing actually, her skin was perfectly tanned, she dyed her hair to a beautiful auburn color, and it looked nice with her light blue eyes._

"Thanks," She smiled. "Listen, is it okay if we talk during free time?" I nodded. "Great. Alright I better get back to my friends so we can claim our beds. See you later, Owen."

"Later, Bri." I said then walked with my bag over to Parker, Charlotte and Audrey.

"There you are," Parker said. "We got to go claim our beds in our cabin!" The girls laughed and we all walked toward our cabins.

"Ours is right across from you guys," Audrey said. "We'll see you guys at lunch." She smiled and walked with Charlotte across the grass to their cabin.

We went inside our cabin and luckily there were still some beds to choose from. Once I put some of my stuff away Parker and I went outside to sit on the steps of the cabin to wait until lunch.

"So, you never answered my text dude." Parker said.

I sighed, "Brielle came over and talked to me before."

He looked up and I could tell he was shocked. "Oh, what did she say?"

"I don't know she wants to talk to me during break."

"Dude, do you think she wants to get back together?" Parker asked.

I shook my head, "No way. We broke up. I mean, she wanted me to stop being friends with Audrey. There is no way she would want to get back together, would she?"

"What would you say if she did?"

_I honestly didn't know. I don't know if I could take her back. Plus, as hard as it is to admit I did like Audrey but I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship._

Once everyone was somewhat moved in we walked down the hill to the mess hall for lunch. When we walked in Parker and I sat down with Audrey and Charlotte and some other friends. As we talked, my mind kept wandering and thinking about what Brielle wanted to talk about. I pushed it out of my head as we got up to get in line to get our food.

After lunch we went back to the cabins to get ready for our first practice of the day. All I needed to do was put on some sunscreen and head out because I knew all we were doing were basics. When I walked out of the cabin I saw Audrey walking out of her cabin so I ran over to her.

"Hey Owen, ready for basics?" She asked.

"Never, it's always the most boring part of band camp." I laughed.

"Very true but it's needed I guess. Hey at least after break and dinner you get to work on music and I get to learn work hopefully." She smiled, her eyes were bright.

"Yeah, you're right Audrey. Oh great Mr. Frenson is going to be watching us during basics." I said and looked over at him sitting on the top of the hill sitting under shade watching us come in for practice.

"Is Ms. George up there too?" Audrey asked nervously.

I squinted then looked at her and nodded. "Don't worry you got a great chance at getting a solo this year. You are so amazing." I smiled at her and put my arm around her to hug her.

"Thanks Owen. I hope I get one." She said smiling up at me.

_Why couldn't I tell her that I like her? She is so perfect. _


End file.
